marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Monthly Updates - Nov. 2015
Hey everyone! Gary here again. I thought it might be a good idea to have a monthly update series about my MCU that I'm building, where I'll just tell you what I'll be working on this month, ideas and easter eggs I plan to throw in to any of my films (if the idea is in my head at the time), and more stuff like that. It'll be a fun way to interact with my fellow Wikians, and a great way to get feedback from you all! Questions, comments, constructive criticism, ideas, etc.. I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Hopefully others will also use this idea, so everyone can know what's up. And if you guys like this idea, I'll be sure to do a December blog once December rolls around! :D Movies Phase Three Captain America: Civil War Since I'm really excited for Civil War, I will be devoting most of this month to completing it. If you noticed, I added in a namedrop to the Bleeding Edge Armour that Stark will be sporting at some point in the film. I was going to call it something else (like Hulkbuster was called Veronica in Age of Ultron), but since Bleeding Edge sounds so cool, I decided to keep the name. The opening scene is a flashback to the death of T'Chaka, T'Challa's father. I'm planning to have this movie take place AFTER Black Panther, so I won't have to go too in-depth about T'Challa's story, and so I'll have plenty of time to do that in Black Panther. Next is the introduction of Life Model Decoys. LMDs are so interesting in the comics, and since they were referenced in The Avengers, I figured, why not make them exist in the MCU? At the moment, their sole purpose is to be programmed to look, sound and act like villains the Avengers have faced in the past, so they can use them for training. And lastly, the reapperance of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Yes, I know that Marvel has already confirmed they will be using him in Civil War, but nobody knows if they're going to reuse him in the future of the MCU. Well, in my opinion, I think they will, and I think that they'll begin to bring back a bunch of other Incredible Hulk characters. Bring in Betty for a love triangle for Bruce and Nat! Have Leonard Samson show up and maybe transform his character into Doc Samson! And who wouldn't like to see Tim Blake Nelson's Samuel Sterns finally become the Leader and take on Banner? All these possibilities is why I even put a Incredible Hulk sequel on my Phase Four lineup in the first place. Brucie needs a bigger role in the MCU! But yeah, that's all I got for Cap. Doctor Strange I'm gonna be totally honest; I don't know a whole lot about Doctor Strange. That being said, I'm not going to try and pretend like I DO know a lot about him. I was originally going to have Dormammu as the main villain in the sequel, but as you can see on the Phase Four list of films, that is no longer the case. I know Brother Voodoo is not a villain typically, but you'll see when I add in the post credit scene for Doctor Strange. Dormammu will still be out there, and he will still be a threat. He just won't be the villain for the Doctor Strange sequel. But anyway, this and Civil War is what I'm devoting my time to this month. Conclusion And that's all I really have for this month XD, I know it's not much, but I haven't really thought a whole lot about any of the other films I plan on doing since these two are going to be my main focus. But thank you all for reading, and please, leave feedback below! See you later! Category:Blog posts